Wie man eine Dark Harry Fanfic schreibt
by Prisha
Summary: Ein nicht ganz ernst zu nehmender Leitfaden, um Harry auf die andere Seite zu bringen geslasht natürlich
1. Wie man eine Dark Harry Fanfic schreibt

**Wie man eine Dark! Harry Fanfic schreibt**

#Also beim Lesen ist mir da ja schon so einiges untergekommen und ich bin über eine ganze Anzahl von Klischees gestolpert und wollte die Mal so ein bisschen als Leitfaden oder Baugerüst zusammenfassen ... Ähm ... bitte nicht zu ernst nehmen ... sich betroffen fühlen oder gar beleidigt sein ... ja?!#

Also...

Harry ist mindestens 16 oder kurz vor dem entsprechen den Geburtstag. Es ist Sommer und er ist bei den Dursleys, weil ihn Dumbi trotzt seines Bittens und Bettelns dorthin geschickt hat ... Blutschutz und so ... ihr kennt ja die Story...

Klar benehmen die sich unter aller Seuche. Harry muss ackern wie ein Tier und bekommt mehr Prügel als zu Essen. Außerdem leidet er immer noch unter Sirius Tod ... klar, der war ja auch der einzige, der sowas wie ein Elternteil für ihn war...

Unser kleiner Held wird also grün und blau geprügelt und manchmal auch vergewaltigt, hin und wieder auch als Sexsklave an Vernons Kumpels verkauft...

Er leidet also und schiebt einen Mordsbrass auf Dumbi, eben weil der ihn immer nicht die volle Wahrheit sagt und ihm wieder im Ligusterweg abgeladen hat.

Ähm ... was der Orden tut, außer dumm rum zu stehen und wahrscheinlich die Schreie des Jungen zu ignorieren, kommt nicht so klar rüber, aber vielleicht hören die alle ein bisschen schwer oder so ... ganz abgesehen davon, dass die Nachbarn auch alle taub sein müssen und von einem Jugendamt hat auch noch keiner was gehört...

Wenn der geneigte Leser dann meint, dass es mit dem Jungen langsam zu Ende geht und dieser schon Selbstmordpläne schmiedet oder halbtot und blutend irgendwo rumvegetiert, kommt die Rettung für unseren Helden in Form von ein paar Inneren Todessern.

Häufig sind es Malfoy und Snape, hin und wieder auch Regulus und Tom himself (der wird in solchen Storys immer beim Vornamen genannt – auch wenn er das bei JKR absolut nicht leiden kann).

Sie holen Harry unter der Treppe, aus dem Keller und gegebenen Falls auch unter Dudley oder Vernon hervor und nehmen ihn mit nach Riddle oder auch Malfoy Manor – wobei die Frage bleibt, warum Tom noch nicht von den Auroren in Riddle Manor aufgespürt wurde, immerhin war sein Vater ja ein Muggel ... oder?

Dort wird der kleine Held zum totalen Uke und flennt zum Steinerweichen (komisch, dass Harry bei JKR fast nie weint).

Dann – nachdem ihn der eine oder andere Todesser liebevoll getröstet hat, erfährt er meistens, dass nicht der Sohn der Potters ist sondern von ... Ähm ... der Möglichkeiten sind da viele (nur die Weasleys fallen aus dem Schema) ... einschließlich, dass Salazar Slytherin und Godric Gryffindor persönlich seine Eltern sind und er wurde schon als Baby von Dumbi entführt und den Potters untergeschoben ... die nicht selten nicht von Voldemort sondern von Dumbi und dem Orden ermordet wurden ... Ähm, na ja ... so laufen diese Storys eben...

Dann taucht ein Heiler auf – entweder Severus oder Devon Zabini (wo der wohl herkommt? – laut JKR hat Blaise nur eine Mutter und die hat einen Männerverschleiß wie eine schwarze Witwe ... woher der Name Devon kommt, weis ich auch nicht, aber er passt, meiner Ansicht nach ganz gut...)

Der Heiler flickt den Jungen wenigstens körperlich zusammen, wenn er auch seelisch vorerst ziemlich zerbrochen bleibt.

Es wird festgestellt, dass Harry kein Mensch ist. Veela Vampir Mix ist sehr beliebt, aber auch Engel, Elf, Dämon sind denkbar – fragt sich, warum er bei einer solchen Machtfülle so sehr Uke ist und die meiste Zeit einfach nur heult und sich selbst leid tut...

Natürlich hat er auch einen Bindungspartner, den er schnellstmöglich heiraten muss, weil er sich an seinem nächsten Geburtstag verwandeln muss und er dann einen mächtigen Beschützer braucht ... natürlich sind auch ein paar der anderen Todesser keine Menschen sondern Veela. Vampire oder Dämonen, die sich ebenfalls binden müssen (fragt sich, wie die bisher ohne Bindung klar gekommen sind, immerhin sind die meisten doppelt so alt wie Harry und mit Sicherheit bereits verwandelt ... Ähm...)

Hin und wieder liegen auch diverse Bänne auf Harry, die seine Verwandlung hemmen und seine Macht beschränken und die müssen dann erst möglichst dramatisch gelöst werden...

Lucius, Severus, Tom himself und Draco sind als Bindungspartner sehr beliebt, es können aber auch Regulus oder Rabastan sein ... hängt davon ab, wer im speziellen Fall die Eltern den Jungen sein sollen...

Apropos Eltern ... unser Held bekommt natürlich auch einen anderen Namen ... Alec oder Adrian sind sehr beliebt, es kann auch einer der bekannteren Dämonennamen sein wie Loki oder Luzifer ... je exotischer, umso besser...

Alle in dem Manor kümmern sich hingebungsvoll um Harry – einige weil sie mit ihm verwandt sind, andere, weil sie sich mit ihm binden wollen und er muss sie ja mögen ... wenigstens so irgendwie ... manchmal kommt auch der Satz von Harry, er wisse nicht, was Liebe ist ... (seltsam, denn obwohl er ja von den Dursleys verabscheut wird, starb doch seine Mutter aus Liebe zu ihm und er hat laut JKR ‚die Macht die Voldemort nicht kennt' und das ist zweifelsohne die Liebe ... fragt sich weiterhin, wie Tom sich dann so sehr in Harry verknallen kann, wenn er in der betreffenden Story entweder der Bindungspartner oder ein Elternteil des Jungen ist ... Ähm...)

Dann hat Harry Geburtstag und seine Wandlung setzt ein (fragt sich warum. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass so eine Wandlung mit der Pubertät – gegebenen Falls auch an deren Ende – einsetzt und nicht an einem speziellen Datum von jetzt auf gleich ... aber bitte ... die Gedanken sind frei...)

Der kleine Held bekommt lange Haare (manchmal mit interessanten farbigen Strähnen), feminine Züge, er wird größer oder kleiner und kann ohne Brille sehen ... hin und wieder ändert sich auch seine Augenfarbe.

Auf jeden Fall wird er so sexy, dass alle und jeder hinter ihm her lechzen und er muss sich umgehend binden, wenn er nicht unter diverse Todesser und nicht Todesser ... Ähm ... die Räder ... kommen will...

Also hoppelt er so schnell wie möglich mit seinem Bindungspartner in die Kiste und dort treiben sie es wie wild ... Ähm ... wie auch immer, Harry ist ein Sexgott, egal ob er noch unberührt ist oder von den Dursleys als Hure missbraucht wurde und sein Partner ist noch besser ... es wird gekeucht, gestöhnt, geschrieen ... dann haben alle zwei den besten Höhepunkt ihres Lebens, woraufhin sie sich aneinander kuscheln und wegknacken (unabhängig wer der zweite Partner ist)...

Nicht selten ist Harry dann schwanger (wobei man sich fragen muss, wo ein Mann denn ein Kind austragen soll und wie er es auf die Welt bringen kann ... na ja ... Magie ... und ich hab wirklich nichts gegen Mpreg ... nette Vorstellung, dass Homosexuelle so leicht Nachwuchs bekommen können ... ich glaube, davon träumt so mancher Betroffene ... Ähm...)

Dann wird geplant, wie Harry am besten nach Hogwarts zurückkehren kann, weil er ja einen Abschluss braucht – wozu eigentlich, frag ich mich, der Junge ist stinkreich und sein Partner gehört gewöhnlich auch nicht zu den Hartz IV Empfängern...?

Wie auch immer – entweder er geht unter seinen neuen Namen dorthin oder unter einer ‚Harry Potter Illusion', wobei er auch die Schwangerschaft tarnt. Meistens kommt er dann auch nach Slytherin, weil er ja in seinem ersten Jahr zwischen diesen zwei Häusern wählen konnte...

In Hogwarts muss er dann Dumbi aus dem Weg gehen, weil der ja seine ‚Goldjungen Schachfigur' noch braucht oder selbst scharf auf Harry ist (abartige Vorstellung, dass ein 150-jähriger noch sexuell aktiv sein soll – aber na ja - Charlie Chaplin hat noch mit 80 ein Kind gezeugt)...

Wenn Harrys Partner nicht Severus oder Draco ist, dann kommt dieser als Lehrer an die Schule, um seinen Liebling zu beschützen oder der Junge leidet elendiglich an der Trennung. Außerdem bekommt Harry immer herrliche Stimmungsschwankungen während der Schwangerschaft (ich war noch nie schwanger, also weis ich nicht, was an sowas dran ist, auch nicht an den saueren Gurken mit Sahnehäubchen, wobei ich sagen muss, dass ich durchaus seltsame Vorlieben habe, was Essen anbetrifft, auch wenn ich nicht schwanger bin ... Ähm ... lassen wir das...)

Nach einigem drunter und drüber – nicht selten nach einem bitteren Verrat von Ron und Hermine (die sind nicht seine Freunde, sondern tun nur so, weil Dumbi es will) und einer Ginny, die ihn unbedingt haben will, (möglichst als Sexsklave und weil er reich ist) und dafür alles tut, wird Dumbi entmachtet und Harry bekommt sein Kind – manchmal bekommt er es auch vorher, was alles noch komplizierter macht...

Und dann leben alle glücklich, bis an ihr Ende...

Ach ja ... schwarze Magie wird natürlich auch wieder eingeführt...

Nettes Storygerüst ... nicht wahr? Auch wenn es wirklich prächtig klischeehaft ist...

Wie gesagt ... nehmt es nicht zu ernst und ich will auch keinem anderen Autor damit vor den Karren fahren ... und ich lese diese Storys echt nur zu gern...


	2. Die Charaktere einer Dark Harry Fanfic

**Die Charaktere in einer Dark! Harry Fanfic**

#Auf Wunsch also nun noch die Strickmuster für die Charaktere in derartigen Fictions – Natürlich sind sie immer OOC!#

**Harry**

Meistens ist er ziemlich Uke, wird ‚Kleiner' oder ‚Engelchen' genannt. Er ist niedlich und schüchtern bis zum Abwinken und von wegen ‚Held' ist nichts mehr zu sehen – im Gegenteil, er wirkt mehr wie ein hilfloses, schutzbedürftiges Weibchen.

Natürlich ist er sexy bis zum geht nicht mehr und ein Naturtalent im Bett, seine Partner vergehen unter seinen Zärtlichkeiten.

Meistens ist er kein Mensch und häufig auch kein Potter – die Rassen habe ich bereits erwähnt – fragt sich warum immer die andere Seite der Veela übersehen wird. Ich möchte keiner unter die Klauen kommen, wenn so eine sauer wird – und Harry ist sauer auf seine Freunde und besonders auf Dumbi...

Er weint viel und fühlt sich ungerecht behandelt, was nicht so falsch ist – was soll man auch von Leuten halten, die ein Kind in die vorderste Front schicken, ohne ihm die nötigen Informationen zu geben oder es auch nur richtig auszubilden.

Wie soll ein Kind alle retten, nur weil es überlebt hat?

Er bekommt jedes Mal neue Klamotten, weil er die von Dudley nun wirklich nicht tragen kann und manchmal auch einen anderen Zauberstab, weil er ja blockiert war und seine Macht nicht in vollem Umfang einsetzen konnte.

**Tom**

Abhängig davon, ob er Harrys Bindungspartner oder Elternteil ist. Auf jeden Fall liebt er den Jungen über alles und versteht selbst nicht warum – fiele mir auch schwer, plötzlich jemand zu lieben, den ich zuvor noch mit aller Macht umbringen wollte und das möglichst schmerzhaft. Tom ist immer am stärksten OOC.

Er sieht zum Beispiel immer echt toll aus und hat ein klasse Stimme – nix Schlange und zischen – er ist auch viel jünger (wenigstens sieht er so aus – bei JKR ist er mindestens 70, wenn ich halbwegs richtig rechne – auch wenn er 13 Jahre ‚tot' war, dann ginge er aber immer noch auf die 60 zu).

Außerdem meinte er immer alles nicht so. Er wollte das alles nicht und oft hat er auch Harrys Eltern nicht ermordet. Er will nur die Gleichberechtigung der Schwarz- und Weißmagier. Fragt sich warum das so schwer sein soll, wenn im Endeffekt nur Dumbi gegen ihn steht.

Er ist auf jeden Fall ein Slytherin und Salazar ist manchmal sein Vater, wobei der dann wahlweise ein Vampir oder Dämon ist – drum hat er auch einen Sohn, obwohl er schon seit fast 1000 Jahren tot sein sollte.

Von wegen, er kann nicht lieben – ist nicht! Und wenn er doch damit Probleme hat, dann räumt die Harry allein durch seine Anwesenheit aus dem Weg.

Ich muss mal sagen, dass ich immer Probleme habe, mir vorzustellen, dass Voldi noch sexuell aktiv sein soll, bei all den Veränderungen, die er durchlaufen hat – da muss doch einfach was zurückbleiben – wahrscheinlich Impotenz...

Dann kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass ein so größenwahnsinniger Machtmensch sich Familie und Nachwuchs oder auch einen gleichberechtigten Partner wünscht – all das würde ihn schwächen, ihn angreifbar machen und ihm etwas von seiner Macht nehmen.

**Severus**

Wohl die undurchsichtigste Gestalt. Doppelspion – das sagt ja wohl schon einiges, oder?

In derartigen Fanfics ist er jedoch vollkommen anders, wieder abhängig davon, ob er Elternteil oder Partner von Harry ist.

Als Vater liebt er Harry plötzlich mit der Inbrunst einer Löwenmutter – muss ich noch sagen, dass Harry auch ihn allein durch seine Gegenwart sanft macht?

Schon seltsam, denn bei JKR können sich die beiden absolut nicht ab, auch wenn es beiderseits auf Vorurteilen beruht.

Ist Severus Harrys Partner, dann trägt er den Jungen auf Händen. Manchmal ist es echt witzig zu lesen, wie unterschiedlich er sich dann im Unterricht und privat verhält.

Auf jeden Fall steht er in solchen Fictions immer fest an Toms Seite (manchmal ist er auch dessen Partner) und verarscht Dumbi und den Orden bis zum geht nicht mehr.

Nicht selten ist auch er ein Vampir oder Dämon und mit Sicherheit reinblütig (was er laut JKR nicht ist! – Band 6). Er besitzt ein eigenes Manor und das ist meistens völlig OCC – hell, freundlich, gemütlich – und das bei der alten Fledermaus aus den Verliesen.

Nur, dass er seine Tränke über alles liebt bleibt typisch, aber er ist oft auch ein Heiler, wo ich immer Mühe habe, zu verstehen, dass er dann in Hogwarts arbeitet, denn selbst wenn ihn das St Mungos nicht einstellt, eben weil er im Ruf steht, ein Todesser zu sein, so kann er sich immer noch selbständig machen und als Heiler praktizieren – und Unterrichten tut er sicher nicht so gern, als dass das seine einzige Alternative wäre.

**Lucius**

Er ist meistens Veela oder Teilveela, seltener ein Vampir. Er sieht rattenscharf aus und poppt alles, was nicht bei drei auf dem Besen ist – komisch, dabei ist er doch verheiratet und hat einen Sohn ... von Treue hat der auch noch nie was gehört.

(Ganz abgesehen davon, dass Frauen in solchen Storys nur eine untergeordnete Rolle spielen – bis auf Bellatrix vielleicht, aber die kommt nie gut weg – ich kann sie auch nicht ab, aber das nur nebenbei.)

Ist er Harrys Partner, dann verfällt auch er dem Jungen vollkommen – und dann kann er plötzlich treu sein ... Ähm...

Allen Berechnungen nach, müsste er so um die fünf Jahre älter sein, als Severus, aber er wird meistens als dessen Klassenkamerad dargestellt – nicht selten hatte er dann auch mit dem eine Beziehung. Auf jeden Fall sind die beiden dicke Freunde – auch da hab ich so meine Probleme, das nachzuvollziehen.

Sie stammen einfach aus zu unterschiedlichen Gesellschaftsschichten und ein ‚von seinem Adel überzeugter' Typ wie Lucius ... na ja?!

Er ist nicht so kalt, wie JKR ihn darstellt, sondern ein echter Familienmensch, der für seine Familie alles tun würde – abgesehen von treu bleiben.

**Regulus**

Bei JKR ist er tot, seit er sechzehn ist. Die Autoren lieben ihn und fühlen sich bemüßigt zu erklären, warum er noch lebt. Er wird als kalt, grausam und finster geschildert, außer es geht um Harry – der Junge muss echt was haben, damit ihn alle Todesser(!) lieben und schützen wollen ... Ähm...

Auf jeden Fall liebt auch er den Jungen und würde alles für ihn tun, egal, ob als Elternteil, als Partner oder als Möchtegernpartner.

**Draco**

Er ist ganz anders als man denkt und seine Arroganz ist nur eine Maske. Manchmal fällt es ihm schwer zu akzeptieren, dass Harry nun ein anderer ist und es gibt Stress – bis sich die beiden aussprechen und anfreunden. Ich hab immer Probleme damit, zu verstehen, wie er mit der Untreue seines Vaters und der Uke Stellung seiner Mutter umgeht. Wenn diese in einer Story tot ist, warum trauert er dann nicht?

Manchmal ist er auch Harrys Bruder oder sein Partner – hin und wieder ist er dann der Uke gegenüber Harry. Auch das ist so ne Sache. Ich halte Draco für viel zu stolz, um Uke zu sein, aber das nur nebenbei.

Hin und wieder wird er auch als Mensch geschildert, der Harry ohne Vorurteile akzeptiert und sein bester Freund und Verbündeter wird – mitsamt Blaise (und der ist eindeutig männlich!) Millicent und manchmal auch Pansy – ich sag nur ‚Draci-Schatz' (ich mag die Alte nicht!)

**Dumbledore**

Er ist machtgierig, intrigant, ein Puppenspieler. Er will nur weiße Magie gelten lassen, aber da der Zweck die Mittel heiligt, setzt er bei Bedarf auch Schwarze ein und kehrt es einfach unter den Teppich.

Harry ist für ihn nur eine Marionette ohne eigenen Willen und ohne elementare Bedürfnisse. Gnadenlos schickt er ihn zu seinen Verwandten und manchmal weist er die sogar an, Harry zu misshandeln und ihn zu brechen – wobei ich nicht verstehe, wie naiv Harry denn sein soll, das nicht zu bemerken.

Wer kann denn schon dem Menschen vertrauen, der einem in eine solche Lage bringt und das wissentlich und willentlich. Oft tut Dumbledore das nämlich, um Harry unter Kontrolle zu halten und ihn weiter manipulieren zu können. Hin und wieder sorgt er auch dafür, dass Harry als Sexsklave ausgebildet und verschachert wird – Ähm ... wie bitte soll der Junge denn zu so jemand aufsehen?!

Dumbledore kann doch nicht so dumm und selbstherrlich sein, so einen Bockmist zu glauben?!

Ich mag einen Dark Dumbledore nicht besonders, aber in solchen Storys ist er notwendig, damit Harry die Seite wechselt.

**Ron**

Wurde von Dumbledore manipuliert, sich mit Harry anzufreunden und ihn auszuspionieren. Ein schwacher, dummer Charakter, meist sehr egoistisch und absolut unzuverlässig. Meist ist er mit Hermine zusammen und hat kein Interesse mehr an Harrys Problemen.

Hin und wieder ist er aber auch ein treuer Freund und dann versteht er sich irgendwann auch mit Draco.

**Hermine**

Unerträgliche Besserwisserin. Hin und wieder sogar keine echte muggelstämmige Hexe, sondern sie hat ihre Magie von Harry, die Dumbledore ihm für sie entzogen hat. Sie ist immer ein Mensch!

Manchmal gibt es auch ziemlich fiese Dialoge mit Ron über Harry, die dieser dann auch mit anhören muss.

In einigen Storys bleibt auch sie treu an Harrys Seite, doch in den meisten wird sie für ihn einfach zum ‚Schlammblut' – wobei ich mir immer schwer tue, mir einen Harry vorzustellen, der mit solchen Vorurteilen um sich wirft – nicht seine Art, jemand für seine Abstammung zu verurteilen.

**Ginny**

Geldgeiles Groupie, Matratze für die männliche Bevölkerung von Hogwarts. Sie will Harry besitzen und er soll ihr dienen. Dazu setzt sie alle Mittel ein, ihn von seinem Bindungspartner zu trennen.

Hin und wieder bleibt aber auch sie ein treuer Freund – vielleicht sogar der Treuste.

**Neville**

Wenn überhaupt erwähnt, bleibt er treu an Harrys Seite. Versteckter Schwarzmagier und deswegen so eine Niete in konventioneller Magie und in weißmagischen Tränken. Manchmal auch ein Vampir.

**Remus / Sirius**

Wenn sie auftauchen, schließen sie sich Harry an Toms Seite an. Sirius ist manchmal auch ein Vampir.

Beide werden oft als Pärchen dargestellt – schon seit Marauder Zeiten.

#Das alles ist nicht meine Meinung zu den Figuren – ich sehe sie häufig ganz anders – sondern die Darstellung anderer Autoren in ihren Fictions ‚Harry wechselt auf Toms Seite und findet dort sein Glück und seinen Frieden', die sie dort so zeichnen.#


End file.
